


Octopus

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kama Sutra, M/M, Sex Positions, Sex Positive, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: Shameless smut.





	Octopus

It was Friday evening and Ringo and George where still in the studio, still practicing some parts from their new song. „I like your new song Ringo, it’s… really good.“ George smiled, he wanted to say „cute“ at first but decided Ringo could mistake his compliment as a joke. „Thanks,luv.“ Richard looked at the younger and gave him a small smile. „We should stop for today, it’s quite late you know.“ The guitarist nodded and put his guitar back into it’s case. Both musicians left the studio and headed home. 

George hummed the tune of Ringos song and gave him a wide grin when the elder starred at him. „What? It’s a rather catchy tune.“ he said with an innocent look on his face. „We would be so happy you and me - no one there to tell us what to do.“ He began to sing out of a sudden and Ringos face slightly reddened. He liked when George sang, his voice was just marvelous, he could easily express feelings with his voice and Ringo was simply fascinated by it. „You know… I like it when you sing.“ „I know.“ The guitarist grinned and walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him, looking down at the smaller man. „I’d like to be - under the sea, in an octopus’s garden with you.“ George continue singing and placed a kiss on the elders forehead. Ringo enjoyed the small gesture and returned the favor with a kiss on Georges cheek. The younger leaned forward, resting his head on Richards shoulder, gently placing kisses on the soft skin of his neck. The other chuckled softly, tickled by Georges mustache. He began to nibble the delicate skin, gently biting his neck, which caused Ringo to moan sensually, George always knew where his sweet spots are. Ringos hands began to wander under Georges shirt and caressed his back while the other left a hickey on Richards throat. „Hm… I guess I have to hide that tomorrow…“ Ringo mumbled after George had stopped sucking on his soft skin. „You could wear a turtleneck, they make you look rather sexy.“ He grinned and placed a kiss on Ringos lips while his hands trailed down to his backside, gently squeezing it. Richard gasped in surprise but grinned, turned on by Georges actions. 

„Hm, maybe we should move to the bedroom aye?“ The younger said and smirked noticing the bulge in Ringos pants. He blushed and mumbled „Well… yeah.“ The guitarist grinned and grabbed the other by his thighs, carrying him to the bedroom. „Wow, Harrison… I never thought you are that strong.“ The guitarist chuckled „Well, Ritchie… you’re a lightweight, so I’ve no problem carrying you.“ Ringo was gently placed on their bed and he slightly spread his legs, almost seductively. „And I didn’t know you could be so… teasingly.“ „Well…“ Richard smiled and began to slowly unbutton his shirt, revealing his ivory skin. George sat right between Richards legs and watched him slowly undressing. „Any plans, Harrison?“ Ringo enjoyed calling George by his last name, he found it extremely sexy and he knew his love was turned on by it. „Actually, yes., Starkey. I want to try something.“ He helped the other to strip his shirt and he leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. George gently pressed against the other, feeling Ringos hard on right against his own half-hard erection. „Wait a moment luv…“ he reached out for the nightstand and fished out a bottle of lube. While George had grabbed the lube, Ringo was already finished with undressing his pants, laying on the bed only in his underwear. The younger lad liked this sight, his love laying underneath him, almost naked and looking rather cute with his shoulder-long hair, his nice sideburns and stache. „What?“ Ringo asked softly and gave him a small grin, gently rubbing himself through his pants, a moan escaped his mouth and he teased „I am waiting, you know Georgie.“ „Hm…“ George mumbled and popped the bottle open, quickly undressing his pants. He freed his dick and lubed it up properly.

Richard was curious what George was up to, he wasn’t the submissive part very often, but when he was it always felt hilarious. George could be really tender and sweet and change into a dominant, rough partner from time to time. The guitarist came closer , kneeling between his legs and Ringo shifted his legs a bit. „Comfortable luv?“ He asked and Richard nodded, facing each other while having sex was something he preferred, it felt great seeing his partners reaction with every trust. The other began to gently stroke over Ringos chest, playing with his nipples for a while before trailing down to his small happy trail. His hands began to strip down Ringos underpant and he could finally admire his lover in all his natural beauty. Softly he let his long fingers ran over his hipbones, down to his groin. With featherlight touches he teased the elder, only slightly touching his already rock-hard member. „Geo…“ Ringo muttered and smiled a little, it felt good to be touched, and this time it felt different, very soft and tender, soft skin against soft skin, teasingly. Georges large hands were now placed on the drummers sides and he moved so he could finally slid between the others legs. He began to enter him very slowly, Ringo was used to it but he needed to take his time, the elder could be quite sensitive when being the receiving part. (?) With ever inch entering him, he began to moan out louder, letting the sensation overwhelm his whole body and mind. It felt incredible, feeling him inside him, filling him out quite nicely. He shivered when he felt George hitting his sweet spot just so delicately , he had to cry out. „Oh yes baby…“ he muttered under his breath and he looked up at his partner, smiling. George held him tight into place and felt Richards legs wrapping around his torso, that’s how it worked, being tangled together, a knot of limbs, pleasing each other very well. „Ritchie…“ he moaned, slowly starting to pick up pace, thrusting harder into his love. „Harrison.“ Ringo groaned back with half-lid eyes, breathing heavily while the other continued fucking him faster. George did it so well, the change between soft and slow and hard and fast. „Yes….yes, right there.“ It felt great being so close while having sex, it wasn’t like the usual love-making, this time felt different. Almost like if their bodies were melting together, building one unit which wanted one thing - pleasure. 

Richard sighed, longing for more contact and as if George read his mind, a hand tenderly wrapped around his member and slowly started pumping it. „George… hm.“ Ringo bit his lip, trying to muffle a louder cry. „Don’t hide it luv, I love to hear you.“ He whispered into his ear, gently nibbling his earshell and Ringo did as he had been told, he groaned louder this time, almost screaming Georges name over and over again. „Good boy.“ The guitarist whispered and sped up a last time, he knew they both would come soon, when Ringo started crying out loud he knew it wouldn’t take long anymore - they both were close. „Oh… love.“ Richard pressed his legs around Georges waist, wanting to feel him all inside him. He began to shiver again and clenched around George, it made the younger groan with delight and the sudden tightness around his cock left him cum inside the elder. Slowly withdrawing from Richard, he still caressed his erection until he came too, only seconds after George. 

George collapsed next to Ringo and the elder turned to the side to snuggle up against the guitarist. „We should do this more often…“ he mumbled and drew small circles on Georges chest. „What ? Fucking?“ The younger chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of Ringos head. „Well… yes.. but I meant the thing with experimenting - trying out different poses.“ He grinned and looked up at the other man „Where did that idea of yours came anyway ?“ „That’s a little secret, but I’ve got some other ideas baby.“ „But next time it’s my turn again.“ Ringo mumbled and placed a tender kiss on Georges chest before whispering a „Love ya.“ Into his ear, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He drift off to sleep very quickly and George wrapped the blanket around both of them before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good at writing fanfictions but I do it anyway :)


End file.
